


Calling You

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s heart skips a beat at the sound of this low, gruff voice. He would never not recognize that voice, not when he’s been dreaming about it for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the phonesex square of my kink_bingo card in 2010. Beta-ed by denazia.

Dean jumps when his phone rings, and he quickly fishes it out of his pocket. He just looks at it for a while, like he’s forgotten he even _had_ a cell phone. Nobody ever calls him, lately. The hunters all think he’s ‘retired’, living an apple-pie life with Lisa and Ben, and they don’t want to cause him any trouble. As for Lisa, she hasn’t called even once since he walked away, telling her he was sorry but he just couldn’t do this, couldn’t pretend that this is the life he wants.

He doesn’t recognize the number. Actually, he’s never seen any phone number that looks like this, though he isn’t sure what he means by ‘this’: just looking at the number on the phone’s screen is giving him a headache.

He flips the phone open, brings it to his ear. “Who’s this?” he asks warily.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean’s heart skips a beat at the sound of this low, gruff voice. He would never not recognize that voice, not when he’s been dreaming about it for months.

“Cas,” he exhales, and he knows he sounds much more grateful than he ought to, but he can’t bring himself to care. “Man, it’s good to hear your voice.”

“Technically, you’re hearing Jimmy’s voice,” the angel points out.

“Nah, Jimmy doesn’t sound anything like you,” Dean says, settling on the bed of his motel room.

“What do I sound like?” Castiel asks, and his voice sends shivers up Dean’s spine, even through the cell phone’s speaker.

“Like sex,” the hunter says before he can catch himself.

He freezes once he realizes what he just said. There’s an awkward silence on the other end of the line. When Castiel speaks again, his voice sounds even lower than it usually does.

“Do I…” he muses, and Dean takes a sharp in-breath as his body reacts to the new edge of the angel’s voice.

He’s not sure if he’s imagining the arousal he thinks he heard or if it’s really there. He bites his lip, hesitating, then decides what the hell, he doesn’t have anything more to lose.

“Yeah,” he says, voice shaking as he lets his breath out. “Yeah, you do.”

“I was unaware that my voice had such an _effect_ on you,” Castiel says, his voice dipping even lower as he emphasizes the word ‘effect’. There’s just the smallest hint of amusement there, as well as something else, something more primal that makes Dean’s chest tremble, and his pants suddenly feel very, very tight.

“You have no idea,” the hunter breathes into the phone as he parts his legs slightly, trying to give more room to his hardening dick.

“Tell me.”

It’s not a question, more like an order. Now Dean’s sure that Castiel is on board with what they’re doing, whatever it is. He lets the back of his head hit the wall behind him and closes his eyes.

“Just hearing your voice makes me hard,” he says, gripping the phone tighter. His palm is getting sweaty against the black, sleek plastic of it.

“Are you touching yourself while talking to me, Dean?”

Damn, Dean can just imagine the slight disapproving frown Castiel would give him if he was here with him. His blue eyes would burn with a fire Dean’s never seen in them except in his dreams.

“No,” Dean says, surprised by how out of breath he already is.

“Do you want to?” Castiel asks.

“ _God yes!_ he almost whimpers as his dick twitches inside his pants, begging for attention.

“Then do.”

Dean’s free hand is on his zipper before Castiel’s finished speaking. He pops the button open and unzips his jeans, awkwardly pushes them down his thighs along with his boxer shorts. As he takes hold of his cock, Castiel speaks again.

“I wish I could see you like that, bringing pleasure to yourself for me. How long have you been thinking of me like that, Dean?” The angel’s voice is slightly breathless.

“For a long time now,” Dean admits as he slowly strokes himself. “Oh God, Cas, I’m so hard for you I’m already leaking.”

He swipes his fingers over the head, slicking them with precome.

“Have you been thinking about my mouth on you, about my lips and tongue bringing you to completion?” Castiel’s voice is so low Dean has to press the phone against his ear, hand speeding up on his cock. “Have you been thinking about me taking you, plunging into your body, making you _mine_? I know _I_ have.”

“Cas!” Dean moans as he comes all over his hand. He’s panting hard, and he can hear Castiel’s loud breathing over the line as catches his breath.

“I called to know how you’re doing,” Castiel says when the silence stretches for too long. “You were not at Lisa’s, and I was worried.”

“I’m fine,” Dean smiles. “I missed you.”

“I could come visit you, if you’d like?” Castiel says. His voice is still too rough, and Dean thinks the angel might be hard for him.

“Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, I’d like that. I’m at the Red River motel near Pasco, Washington State. Room 201.”

Dean lets the phone fall on the mattress as he hears the familiar rush of wings in the room.


End file.
